


A Dream of Red Doors and Spring

by rushmannatalie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushmannatalie/pseuds/rushmannatalie
Summary: Rewrite of Daenerys reactions of Jon's parentage. It begins there and proceeds on through the rest of season 8 and possibly further. This chapter will be from Dany's perspective, I will notate if this changes throughout the chapters.





	1. Truths and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is my take on what should have happened. I know everyone may not agree with my ideas. But please if you weren't happy with the season 8, give me a chance. I hope those who choose to read enjoy. 
> 
> This is chapter 1: Truths and Revelations

Chapter 1: Truths and Revelations  
Daenerys enters Jon Snow’s dark, cold, stone chambers in Winterfell, with plans to discuss his recently revealed parentage. She feels terrible about her initial reaction to the news, Jon broken to her just before the Battle for the Dawn. She only hopes that Jon can forgive her for the selfish way she acted and listen to what she wants to express to him.

As she enters she sees Jon sitting on the edge of his bed. “Jon are you drunk?” Daenerys asks him. 

He looks over at her and attempts to rise, “No” and as he stumbles he adds “Well not much”. 

Daenerys smiles and approaches the man she fell in love with back in Dragonstone well before he caved and bent the knee to her. She slowly brings her hand to rest along his jaw. “Jon, I wanted to apologize to you” she stares directly into his eyes “I was wrong for reacting to such a way to your parentage, I should have been more supportive but my first thought was of myself and of how it would effect me, for that I cannot apologize enough”.

Jon takes her face into his hands and tell her “Dany, you are my Queen, I do not want the throne, I never have and I never will. I did not want to be Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch and I most certainly did not want to be King in the North. What would have made you think, that I would ever want to sit upon the Iron Throne?” 

Dany gives him the slightest of smiles before she begins. 

“Jon, it was never that I thought you would take the Iron Throne from me. It was the thought that your true parentage not only puts me in danger because you are the true heir to the Iron Throne and there will be those who will support your claim even if it means killing me to have you sit upon that wretched throne that has caused enough blood to spill but it actually puts you in even more danger” 

He gives her a confused look as she continues to explain herself 

“Jon, if Cersei comes to find out that the true born son of a Targaryen and a Stark is alive and well in the North, she will not hesitate to have attempts made on your life. You are a bigger threat without my dragons than I am with my dragons. Jon you have the full support of the North behind you and likely the majority of the other kingdoms of Westeros. Starks are trustworthy, noble, and strong. There is no argument that common knowledge of who you truly are would cause Cersei to be easily overthrown, likely without war. The houses of the seven kingdoms would be happy to put an honorable Stark who has Targaryen blood coursing through his veins on that Throne. Cersei does not think I am a threat because I have shown her mercy, with an attempt at peaceful talks and negotiations. While I could have easily burned all of King’s Landing ten times over, I have not. She knows this and thinks I will be easily defeated, you on the other hand could take the throne from her without bloodshed as her loyal subjects would likely kill her for you”. 

Dany pauses and allows Jon to respond.

“Dany, what are you asking of me?” Jon asks her, truly wanting to know what Dany is getting around to. 

Dany continues “Jon, I am asking you to please not tell anyone of your parentage just yet”. 

“Dany, I must tell my sisters, they have a right to know that my father did not father a bastard and he was honoring a vow he made to his dying sister”. 

“I understand why you want to tell them but this knowledge puts us all in danger, I am asking you to please only keep this secret awhile longer, if not to keep you and I safe, please wait to keep our unborn child safe from Cersei” 

Jon looks at her shocked

Dany goes on to explain “You were right not to believe the witch. I am with child, I do not know how, but I could not be happier. Jon, I love you and I already love this child. I cannot have anything risk this child's life or our life together” 

“Dany, why did you not tell me before the battle, you should not have been facing the Night King and risking the life of our unborn child”

“Do not think that you dictate what I do in battle Jon Snow. There was not a chance I would allow you, my loyal men, and Jorah fight without Drogon and I in the sky. You are a fool otherwise. When you bent the knee and I pledged my armies and dragons to the fight for all of life in Westeros, it did not include me sitting out because you put me with child. Do not sell my honor short Jon because I will always be a woman of my word”

Jon sighs

“I did not mean to insult your honor, I am sorry. I cannot help if my first thought was the danger you and our child were put in by allowing you to fly into battle. Forgive me for my selfishness. I did not want you to fly into battle to begin with, as I did not want my sister Arya to fight either, yet here we are, you and Arya ultimately won the battle for us. I should never underestimate the women in my life” 

Dany smiles 

“That’s better, I do not ever want the people of Westeros to think of me as a coward. If we are to liberate them from Cersei Lannister’s reign then I must show I am willing to fight for the people of the seven kingdoms, with child or not” 

Dany continues 

“After these months with you, I have come to realize that I have found my home and family that I for so long dreamt of as a girl. My idea of a home was skewed by my brother’s desire for the throne, and I picked up where he left off, feeling that with his well deserved death, I wanted to come back to Westeros and take what was mine back from those who murdered my family all those years ago. But once here, I found my family in you Jon, before I knew you actually were my family, I loved you and wanted to have a life with you, bastard or not. This has not changed after the revelation that you are my nephew. I understand that you were raised in a family that did not encourage a love like ours between family members but mine did, if you are not comfortable with continuing our relationship, I will understand, but Jon, I still want you”. 

 

A pregnant pause between the two before Jon speaks 

“Daenerys, after finding out that Lyanna and Rhaegar are my parents, I must admit, I was initially disenchanted by the idea of being with you. As you already know, it is not a part of the Stark history to partake in relationships and marriage amongst family members. Yet here I am, in love with my Aunt, wanting to run away from here and finding a home away from this madness we call Westeros” 

Dany surprised that Jon so quickly came to terms with their relationship is without words for him, so Jon continues. 

“Dany, I want to give you and our child the life you were deprived of growing up, I remember your story of the red door and the lemon tree, that is what you deserve, not living in a cold keep and sitting upon a throne of swords of the past. As you said, you adopted your brother’s mission and vendetta as your own, tell me right here, right now that all you want is the Iron Throne and to rule the Seven Kingdoms and I will support you until my dying breath, but if you want something else, I want to give it to you, now and forever”.

Jon stops and takes Dany’s face with his hands again and stares deeply into her purple eyes as he waits for her response, hoping, praying, and begging that she will end her campaign for the throne and just live a life with him. 

Dany begins to speak, “Jon, I want nothing more than to give up everything and run away with you but were are too far gone into this war to end now. If we give up now, we will always be looking behind us and into the shadows for Cersei Lannister. She will not allow us to live” Jon cuts Dany off, “but if we give up the campaign, she will not care”, Dany holds a finger up to Jon signaling for him to cease with his words and she begins again “Cersei will not stop until at least I am dead, even without her knowing you are truly Aegon Targaryen, she will want you dead, she sees you as a usurper as the King in the North. Like me, you have no right to live in her mind, as you are a traitor. She will come after us will all her might, even if we leave now in peace. That is why we must finish this campaign and take the throne from her, once we have, we will name a new heir to the throne, and leave for good.” 

“Dany is that really worth the risk? We could very well die trying to take the throne, and loose the life we could have had” 

 

“Yes, Jon it is. Being able to know that we have brought peace and a just ruler to the seven kingdoms and then moving on, it is the only way for us, do you understand?”.


	2. Grieving is not weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys finish their hard discussion and begin to heal from the events that have passed them by

Chapter 2: Grieving is not weakness

Dany holds her breath, waiting for Jon’s reply to her request. She wonders to herself if he will be able to set aside this dream of a home, to solidify a peaceful reign of the right ruling family on the Seven Kingdoms first. Once the final battle is won and the war ends in their favor, Dany already has in mind whom she would abdicate the throne for, time will tell if this is the route she opts to take. 

Jon starts “Aye, Dany if this is what you want, I will be by your side the entire way”. Dany sighs a breath of relief. “Dany were you actually worried that I would say anything different?”

“Yes and no. I am happy that you will be with me Jon, I’ll need you in the war to come, we have won our first war. Only to make way for another. I am tired and ready for this all to be over, but we have to do what we must to ensure a blossoming future for the next generation. I feel as though I haven’t been at peace for quite some time, as if I am older than I actually am. I am just ready to enjoy some semblance of a true life, without fire and blood. I know that fire, blood, war, and pain are things that sadly have to happen to get me that life, but I just want it to be over”. 

“Aye. Dany, with all of the discussion of what’s next, we never touched on something just as important. How are you doing.” Dany looks to Jon perplexed unsure what he means, does he mean how she is feeling being with child? Or something else.

“Jon, I am feeling fine” 

“Dany that’s not what I meant and you know it, you lost one of your longest and closest advisors, I know Jorah was your only family for a very long time, I want to be sure you are grieving him properly” 

Dany feels tears begin to form in her eyes. She had tried quite hard to push her sadness about losing Jorah, away deep inside the farthest parts of her mind, now Jon is trying to bringing those terrifying emotions forward. 

“Jorah gave his life so that I may live, I can never repay him for such a noble sacrifice. There are not many men who would fight, through stab wound, after stab, wound to keep their Queen safe, yet Jorah did. Even after I banished him for his betrayal to me, he came back humbled and saved my life more than once. I cannot even begin to find the words to describe my feelings of gratitude for what he has done for me since. It breaks me to know that he is no longer among the living, that he will not witness the downfall of Cersei Lannister, the rebuilding of the kingdom, and the birth of our child. Jorah loved me the way you do, but alas I could never love him in that manner, he knew that, yet he still protected me with his dying breath.” 

Dany is crying now, Jon wipes her tears with his thumbs and begins to speak.

“Dany, grieving is a part of the loss, you like I have lost a great many people in our short lives. I find solace in that fact that you did not have to be subjected to the loss of your father, mother, or my father. Losses like that are hard to recover from. My father Eddard, I was devastated when I learned of his execution, the same with my brother Robb. It is never easy to lose those you love, take it from me, my love, as I have a great amount of first-hand experience in the matter. You must actively grieve or it will tear at you inside until you do or you break. I watched my first love die in my arms, I never want to experience that feeling ever again, yet here I am with you. You have helped heal a part of me that I believed to be, long broken for eternity. Please let me help you grieve Jorah. He would not want you to live in sadness forever over his sacrifice” 

Dany is spent with no words left, so she leans in and slants her mouth over Jon’s and kisses him as if her life depends on it. Jon kisses her back fiercely as she weaves her fingers into his obsidian black curls. They break the kiss and Dany speaks.

“My love, I am tired, how about we sleep on our revelations and revisit our plans in the morning with our advisors” 

“Aye, my Queen as you command” 

They make their way to Jon’s bed and get under his thick furs and fall asleep quite fast, it has been a draining few days after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I am working on Chapter 3 as we speak, hopefully, it will not be long before it is ready for publishing. Please drop some comments about anything you would like to see etc. Most who are reading likely are trying to heal from what was done to our Queen in Season 8. I am here with you and hope to give anyone who needs it some smiles.


	3. To Give is to Get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon have a deep conversation with Arya and Sansa before they meet with the War Council to plan the defeat of Cersei once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I had some free time and was able to put the finishing chapters on chapter 3. I will begin work on Chapters 4 and 5 as soon as possible. I have hopes to have at least one post on Saturday.

Chapter 3: To give is to get

Dany slept the soundest she had in quite some time. She is unsure if it was her subconscious recognizing that the Long Night was over, or Jon’s comfort but she was happy either way. She had felt exhausted and debilitated leading up to the Battle of Winterfell and she woke up feeling refreshed, especially with the understanding that Jon was there to help her grieve her only family she has known in many years, Jorah. 

She notes that Jon is already gone from the bed, leaving Ghost in his place. Dany reaches out and strokes the direwolf’s enormous head. Then she begins to rise from the bed to ready herself for the impending war meeting they have planned for the morning. There was still much to plan before they made their leave to relieve King’s Landing of their tyrant of a ruler. Dany can only hope that plans are agreed upon by all and they are able to take the throne with minimal loss of life. 

She dresses in her Northerner garb and makes her way to find Jon, with Ghost in toe behind her. She sees his Northern King’s Guard and stops to inquire where Jon has gone. 

“May I ask of you men, where Lord Jon Snow has gone to this morning?”

They give Dany a slight bow and one speaks 

“My lady, he has gone to see his sisters, he said he had planned to return for you before the scheduled War room meeting the two of you had this morning with the other Lords and Ladies and your advisors.” Dany nods at the Northmen “Thank you, men” and then begins to make her way to Jon.

The one man motions at Dany to stop 

“My Lady, we were instructed to escort you to Lord Snow” 

Dany waves them off “That will not be necessary, I can find my own way to he and his sisters” 

“My Lady, we must insist, Lord Snow gave us a direct order to protect you at all times, this is why he left the Direwolf with you as well” 

Dany realizes that their discussion last night must have really touched Jon because now he is being ultra cautious. As miffed as she is with the extra special guard, she cannot help but be touched by the gesture but she will be needing a word with him about communication on such matters. 

Dany, Ghost and her newfound Queen’s guard make their way to the chambers of Sansa Stark. Dany can’t help but wonder what type of reception she will receive from the eldest Stark sister today. She has tried to develop a cordial relationship with Sansa but it seems at every turn, Sansa is unwilling to accept her as a friend or a Queen. But maybe it is time to try a different approach. Dany thinks to herself, maybe just maybe if she gives a little to Sansa, she will warm to the thought of Dany being in the North. These Northerners are harder than she anticipated but Dany is not one to give in easily. 

As they approach Sansa’s chambers, Dany waves the guards off. 

“You are welcome to wait here but I will be meeting with the Starks in private, with the exception of you Ghost, come along”

Dany enters Sansa’s chambers, stepping into her Solar, where the Stark siblings are sitting at a table having what looks to be quite the serious discussion. 

All three bring their attention to Dany and Ghost as they enter. Jon smiles at them both as Ghost pads over to him and rests his head upon Jon’s leg for pets. Sansa smiles curtly at Daenerys “Welcome, please sit” and gestures to the open chair between Sansa and Jon. 

Dany walks over and smiles back at Sansa and takes a seat. 

Sansa begins to speak “We were just discussing the need to rest the members of our armies before marching south, we hope you will agree to this necessity” Sansa looks to Dany for a response.

“Lady Sansa, our armies just fought what is likely the most terrible battle any of them have ever seen the likes of, I plan to rest them as they need, but I would like to begin moving South as soon as possible. I do not want to risk Winterfell being attacked again and would prefer to take the war to Cersei, where she feels most comfortable, thus hopefully she will be complacent and the war will be easily won.” 

Jon interjects and all three women look to Jon for his response “I am in agreeance that we should hold our troops back to rest and recover from the traumatic battle we just fought. Although, we need to send scouts out as soon as possible to see what Cersei is up to, we are already aware that she has hired the Golden Company to protect the city but we do not know how large the force is and we need to be aware of any other surprises she may have waiting for us. I would like to propose in our war council today, that we send a few small groups of scouts along the King’s Road to find any surprises that Cersei may have planted for us, then send a small ship on sea to Dragonstone to be sure the sea surrounding it is safe for us to proceed.” 

Jon pauses to see if the three of them have input. Arya speaks 

“I would like to head South with the scouts to King’s Landing, I will be able to easily slip into the city and track Cersei and her heads of military to observe their movements and potential plans. Once I have enough information gathered, I can slip back out with no one being the wiser, Cersei will not have a clue that we have been anywhere near King’s Landing” 

Jon stops Arya “I do not want my sister going into the Lion’s Den alone, it is not safe, and I will not lose another sibling to the Lannisters” Arya cuts him off before he can continue 

“I am a trained assassin, brother, I have more formal training than most that occupy Winterfell, I killed the Night King, I can do this. This is the smartest move tactically, it must be done. We cannot go into this war blind and if my skills can help us win with minimal loss of life, me going into King’s Landing alone is worth the risk”

Arya looks to both Sansa and Daenerys to gauge their reactions to her suggestion plan. Daenerys is quiet, pondering whether or not she should interject, but before she can decide, Sansa speaks. 

“Jon, Arya is speaking the truth, she can do this, we have witnessed first hand her competencies, let her do this, it could win us the war” 

Dany speaks up “Jon, I have to agree with your sisters, Arya is our safest option, she could win us another war, one where we do not lose nearly the amount of lives we lost in the Battle for the Dawn. We need to plan the infiltration of King’s Landing more thoroughly but Arya has presented a solid plan, hear her out” 

Arya looks to Dany and smiles, Sansa seems a bit shocked, Dany assumed surprised that the Dragon Queen, she holds animosity towards is actually agreeing with them. Jon is quiet, likely pondering the women in his life agreeing with one another. 

Arya begins to speak again “Thank you both, for your faith in me, there is still much to plan and discuss, maybe we should take our plans to the others in the War Room” 

Jon agrees “Aye” 

Sansa as well “Yes sister, let us take our leave and head to the War Room” 

Dany motions for them to stay seated “Before we go, I have some private things, I would like to keep between the Stark siblings and I” 

Jon gives Dany a questioning look, unsure what she is about to reveal to his sisters. 

Dany continues “I want to discuss this with the three of you before anyone else is made aware. As we know, the plan is for me to take the throne, but my goal has been to break the wheel, I have recently come to the conclusion that breaking the wheel includes me not taking the throne, no one will sit on the Iron Throne when we are done with Cersei Lannister.” 

Dany takes pause for anyone who may have a question, Arya and Jon both are quiet waiting for her to continue, Sana speaks up.

“What exactly are you suggesting we do once the war against Cersei is won?” 

Dany continues “Sansa, my plan is to dissolve the overall monarchy, and form a council of Kings and Queens, allow the separate Kingdoms to rule themselves on the majority of matters but as one on the matters that truly are a concern to the entire realm. The Kings and Queens will preside over their separate Kingdoms, while they will each appoint an advisor from their realm to live in King’s Landing to sit upon the council and be their representative. I wanted the three of you to be the first to know of my decision. Sansa, I know that you have voiced the need for the North’s independence, not long ago to me and I was not receptive to the idea. Would the three of you be receptive to the North having a King but still being a part of the Seven Kingdoms?”   
Dany pauses and waits for an answer, Arya speaks up first, Sansa seemed to be pondering over Dany’s suggestions. 

“I think that this is an obscure yet brilliant idea, but what will you do if you abdicate the throne?”

Dany smiles “I will finally have a home, to live my life as I wanted as a young girl, as I told your brother, my campaign for the throne was adopted from my brother Viserys whose only goal in life was taking back what was ours, but the more I think about it the more I realize this is not what I truly want. I do want to see the Seven Kingdoms released from Cersei Lannister’s control but after that, I do not want to rule, I want to set the right people place to aide in the prosperous ruling of the kingdoms” 

Dany looks at Jon who is smiling and Sansa finally speaks. 

“So what you are proposing is that you will win the throne and then divide the Kingdoms up and name 7 individual Kings or Queens to rule?”

“Yes Sansa, that is my plan, the North will be given a Stark King or Queen, as you have said was meant to be, the Vale will go to Young Lord Arryn, the Stormlands to the newly legitimized Gendry Baratheon, The Reach will go to a later to be determined ruler with the extinction of House Tyrell, the Kingdom of Dorne will be relinquished back to the new prince, the Riverlands will be given back to House Tully and a King will be named, the Rock will likely be given Tyrion if he so chooses to rule, and a new eighth Kingdom, will be made of the Iron Islands. I have decided to name Yara Greyjoy, Queen of the Iron Islands after the loyalty she and her brother Theon and shown us all recently. Does anyone have any objections to my idea, I must insist that this information stays between the four of us until we have the throne, no one need be aware that I plan to abdicate the throne once it is ours. This could put us and the plan at risk” 

Jon “Aye, my Queen, I agree”

Arya “Yes, a solid plan if the right rulers are named”

And finally, Sansa speaks “I must advise we find an alternative to the Riverlands besides House Tully” she pauses as Arya and Jon give her odd looks and Daenerys waits patiently for an explanation. “My Uncle Edmure is the last surviving heir to House Tully and he is not fit to be a King, I would advise against seating him” 

Dany quells Sansa’s concern “I recognize your concern, we shall come to a conclusion on the proper person to Rule the Riverlands once the war is won. There is one more thing that I find we must discuss, I would like to legitimize Jon as a Stark, would that be okay” 

Arya smiles wide “Jon is our brother no matter what, bastard name or not, I love him, but I could not be happier if he would be given the name Stark, he deserves the name more than anyone” 

Sansa goes on to agree with Arya “I could not think of a better thing to do for Jon. He has lived with the bastard name of Snow for too long, I myself treated him differently because of it. There is nothing I could ever do to repay Jon, for all he has done for our family even after the way I and my Mother treated him, our entire lives up until recently. Jon, I do not even have the words for you, I am so sorry for the way not only I, but Mother treated you in the past. Even with the animosity, we had for you, it did not stop you from coming to my aide in my time of need like a legitimized brother would do for his sister” 

Jon sighs “Sansa, you are my blood, no matter what happens I will always be here. Your Mother hated me because of what I represented, our father not honoring his oath to her. She was misguided but had every right to be upset with father”

As Jon is trying to explain to his sister why he need not feel disgraced by his treatment by she and her mother, Dany realizes that Jon should tell his sisters the truth and cuts him off 

“Jon, you need to tell them, there is no need to keep it from them any longer” 

Jon looks at Dany with a tentative look “Are you sure, my Queen?”

Arya and Sansa both look at the couple with questioning faces 

“Yes, they deserve the truth and you deserve to tell them now, I am sorry for asking you to keep it a secret for the time being”

Dany reaches out and takes Jon’s hand and he begins to tell his sisters the truth of his parentage. 

“Eddard Stark is not my father, he never betrayed your mother and broke his oath of faithfulness in marriage, he is probably one of the most noble and faithful men that has ever walked these lands” Jon continues as Arya and Sansa are quietly waiting for the truth “My mother is your aunt, the young Lyanna Stark. Bran discovered this through a vision that he made me aware of, our father assumed that Lyanna had been raped and impregnated by Rhaegar Targaryen. Lyanna died shortly after birthing me but not before telling father that my name was Aegon Targaryen and asking him to protect me from harm and keep me safe. That is why father raised me as a bastard, to protect me from Robert who was none the wiser and just assumed that I was a product of an affair during the war. Father and Bran from watching this vision both believed that I was in fact a bastard of Rhaegar Targaryen and not a true born son, but Samwell discovered through records at the citadel that Rhaegar had his marriage to Ellia Martell annulled and he was married to Lyanna. They had run off and started a war because of their love. They chose love over duty.” 

Arya speaks first “Does this not make you the true heir to the Iron Throne over Daenerys?” 

Dany speaks “Yes, Arya, Jon does have a better claim than I” Dany stops to allow Jon to continue. 

“I do not want the Iron Throne and I do not want others knowing of my true parentage, it puts us all at too much risk, one known Targaryen vying for the Iron Throne is enough, I may be a Targaryen by blood, but I am a Stark and I want to carry that name as our Queen would give me” 

Dany continues “As Jon has said, this information mustn’t leave this room under any circumstances, you as his family have the right to know, but that is all. Others need not be privy to this information as it could threaten not only Jon’s life but also mine. As I am with child, it is more important now than ever that I stay as safe as possible. We have no doubt that Cersei will send assassins after us, Jon as a Stark and Targaryen will in Cersei’s mind pose more of a threat to her on the throne than I do. This is why we must keep this revelation of his parentage to ourselves, are we all agreeance” 

Arya and Sansa stare at their brother and the Dragon Queen in shock, Jon also turns to Dany, surprised that she revealed her pregnancy so soon, they had yet to discuss doing so. 

Dany continues “I felt that my love’s closest family deserved to know the whole truth, not fragments. You are now my family as Jon is mine as well. I will be honest and open with you and I would expect the same in return” Dany looks specifically at Sansa after she speaks her peace. 

Arya speaks first “Aye, this is a secret I will die keeping. Jon is my beloved family, even if we do not have the same parentage, I will die protecting those he loves, as I would my own kin” 

Dany smiles gently at Arya, knowing she speaks the truth 

And Sansa follows with “With or without you being with child, I will protect this secret and be sure it does not float to any unwanted ears, I swear it on my honor as a Stark” 

Dany nods 

Jon adds “I hope you both will still see me as your brother, we may be cousins, but you are sisters to me” 

Sansa “Yes brother, that will not change” 

“As I just told our Queen, nothing changes brother, I will always love you the most” Arya adds while winking at him. 

Jon smiles “Let us head to our meeting then” 

The four rise and head to the door with Ghost following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3. I also would like to hear your suggestions. Please leave them in my reviews. I would love to add in things that people were hoping to see. I look forward to hearing from you :). Long live our Queen!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am hopeful to update on a weekly basis.


End file.
